


Yin and Yang

by AnirtakShenwoi



Series: Billary AU's A/S [2]
Category: Billary - Fandom, HILLARY CLINTON - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnirtakShenwoi/pseuds/AnirtakShenwoi
Summary: "Man hovers between Light & Darkness. Woman between Darkness & Light. When the twain meet, Time stood still in suspended space, and stars gasp in silence." "Yin Yang,"The New Millennium Press, 2004.(Set, 1975)100% fiction





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I'd been working on this story for a while, and I've finally decided to post it. I will post a chapter a day at 3:00pm EST unless I find myself in some weird, mandatory meeting where I will spend my time handwriting more Billary stories as I ignore my boss's ramblings, lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

It was Friday afternoon, and they met at their usual study place on the empty, unkempt soccer field. The sun hung low, highlighting her perm and the tiny hairs on his skin. No one could successfully navigate law school without studying—at least that was her belief. When he did attend classes, he made sure to pay attention, choosing to spend the rest of his time on more interesting pursuits. So why did he show up each week for their study session?

"Hill, look," he said, spinning the ball on his finger. "I can switch them, too." 

He wanted to impress her.

She looked up and shook her head. "Why don't you just study with me, Bill?"

He placed the ball in his hands and sat on the blanket. "I guess I could," he drawled, grabbing a book and flipping through the pages. His eyes focused on her. 

She felt the attention and looked towards him—her coke-bottle glasses making her big, blue eyes appear much smaller than they actually were. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not," he smirked.

"You were," she smirked, focusing back on her book as she ran her tongue along her lower lip. If she were being honest, she didn't want him to stop. 

He changed his position so he could stare without her noticing, but she caught his reflection in the metal cooler. "Bill!" she said with levity as she sat up. "Why are you staring at me?" 

"I'm not!" he yelled, smiling. "Can I please just study Constitutional Law without being interrupted?" God, did she love his southern accent.

She hit his shoulder, re-positioning herself. Once she settled, he swallowed, focusing on her ass. His breath quickened as his eyes moved to her tiny midsection then up to her full breasts. He wondered if she knew how absolutely gorgeous she was. 

But they were just friends.

And had been for two years. 

It wasn't like he hadn't tried. He'd exhausted nearly every idea, except for one. "Hillary," he whispered. She turned around, and he went blank. He wanted to finally declare his love for her without the guise of humor, but he knew that he shouldn't. She turned back around, thinking he was simply trying to distract her.

Feeling bold, he gently rested his hand on her thigh as his eyes stared at the pages. He wanted to see how long it would take for her to move it. She licked her lips, placing her book down and carefully resting her hand atop his. He gently squeezed her flesh, fingers playing with the hem of her shorts. "Hillary," he whispered. She felt flush.

"Hillary!" David's called as he jogged towards them. They quickly moved their hands. Out of breath, David bent down and kissed her. "How are you, my love?" She looked back at Bill—his face completely stern. 

"I'm wonderful," she said in the most loving tone. Oh, how badly Bill wanted to beat the hell out of him. 

David extended his hand. "Hello, Bill. Studying, eh?" Bill nodded, eyes ever-focusing on Hillary. 

"We were just finishing up," she said, dusting off her shorts as he helped her stand. Bill's eyes went straight to her ass again, and he immediately looked away, miffed.

"I've made supper," David said, wrapping his hand around her waist. "And Bill, you're more than welcome to join, unless you and Tina have plans." 

He locked eyes with Hillary, knowing that she wanted him to decline. "I have plans," Bill said, trying not to grit his teeth. "Made haggis or something?"

David laughed, "No, of course not. Fish and chips. Hillary loves it, especially with loads of hot sauce." He pulled her closer. "Maybe next time, eh, ol' chap?"

Bill nodded, still locking eyes with Hillary. Her heart raced as she looked away, trying to center herself while in David's arms. As they walked off, David's hand rested in her back pocket. Bill looked on, determined to find a way to finally make her his girl.

<><><><><>

She took off her glasses once they entered the apartment. 

"It smells so good in here," she said as her hands rested at his torso. 

"Not as good as you."

She blushed, and he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder as his hand rested on her ass. "David!" she screamed as he carried her to their bedroom. He placed her on the mattress and crawled on top of her.

"You are absolutely stunning," he whispered, grazing her lips with his own. 

She placed her hands on his cheeks. "And you are so...full of it."

He smiled. "There is no lie. You're perfect."

"I'm blind."

"So is Justice, and she's the fairest of them all."

She closed her eyes. She'd been thinking about it a lot lately, and being around Bill made the question even more glaring. Aware of possible consequences, she had to ask, and she knew that once the words left her tongue, there would be problems. "Are you...?" she said, voice trailing off. David quirked his eyes waiting for her to finish. She took a deep breath. "Are you sure we should do this?" she asked, suddenly worried about her tone.

"Do what, my love?"

"Get married," she whispered.

He unmounted her and sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes focused on the grooves in the hardwood floor as he tried to find the words. "I've never been more certain of anything in my life, Hillary." He sounded sad, only serving to make the atmosphere more uncomfortable for her. David swallowed, not knowing if he should ask. "Are you?"

She wasn't, but she nodded anyway. "I just wanted to make sure you were," she said, feeling her heart race.

He rested his hand on her hip, concerned. "Did you think I wouldn't be sure?"

"No, it's just— It's a big commitment. You're British. I'm American. You're studying Political Science and Economics. I'm studying Child Law..."

"What does that matter, Love?"

"...we're just so different," she said. "So incredibly different." Hillary recognized the desperation in her own voice. Maybe David didn't notice?

He looked down. "I may sound crazy, but if asked, I'd swear you were trying to break up with me."

Her heart raced faster, and she swallowed. "I'm not, David. I'm just wondering if..."

"If we're compatible?" he interrupted.

"Not compatible, but..."

"Hillary, I asked you to marry me nearly a year ago. If you had doubts, why did you say yes?"

She thought back, remembering how he'd asked her in front of his entire family. He'd flown his parents and siblings from London for the proposal. She couldn't say no for his sake. "I never said I had doubts."

"Your line of questioning suggests otherwise," he said, face red as he stood. He walked towards the door, miffed, hoping that she'd try to stop his departure. When she didn't, he shook his head and left the apartment. 

<><><><><>

It was nearly two in the morning, and David still hadn't returned. She was worried but had no one to call. He didn't have many friends, and the ones she knew were from his life back in London. She decided to get dressed to see if she could find him on campus. As soon as she grabbed her coat from the rack, there was a knock at the door. She stood on her tip-toes to look through the peephole, and she saw Bill holding up a very weak, very drunk David. 

"What happened?!" she yelped. 

"He had a few too many over at the bar. They kicked him out about an hour ago." 

"David..." she cooed, caressing his face. "You're home now. It's okay." Bill helped him to the couch, and she immediately held him in her arms. "It's okay," she whispered, kissing his forehead repeatedly. "I'm so sorry, honey. I didn't mean it," she whispered again, holding him close. 

Bill's heart raced watching how comforting she was to the British man. It was as though he didn't exist in that moment, making him angry as he stared. She turned to him. "Thank you, Bill. I was so worried about him."

"Yeah," Bill said flatly.

"I didn't have anyone to call," she said, rocking David as he cuddled in her arms. "He doesn't have many friends."

"I'm sure," Bill said, miffed. 

She turned to him and locked eyes. "How much do I owe you?" she asked. She wanted to declare their relationship platonic and piss him off. 

"What?"

"How much?" she said curtly. "I know you spend a lot on gas, and I want to pay you for your trouble."

He clinched his jaw. "I was being a good friend, Hillary. Unless that's not what we are."

She swallowed, making certain to keep her face even-keeled as his cut jawline sent heat directly to her center. "We are."

"Funny. I didn't think that'd be your answer after asking me for a receipt."

David had fallen asleep in her arms, and she was thankful. Had he been awake to witness their conversation, he would've exploded. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered. 

He walked towards her. "Why are you, Hillary? Why are you doing all of this?" he whispered, focusing on the apartment and then on David. "You know you're making a terrible decision."

She was pissed. "And who are you to say that?!" she yelled in her loudest whisper. "I love him, and..."

"Do you, Hillary? Do you love the drunk man in your arms?!" 

David stirred but wasn't lucid enough to recognize what was going on. Bill and Hillary paused, waiting for him to fall back asleep. Once he did, they locked eyes—both filled with fire. From looks alone, they knew it was best to end the conversation there. Bill nodded, heading towards the door.

"Bill..."

He held his hand up as he rested his other on the knob. "I spent twenty dollars on gas, Hillary. I'll be expecting payment when I see you in class."

She rolled her eyes.

"I don't take British pounds, either." He slammed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've literally debated for hours about whether or not to upload chapters two and three today. But after a visit to yesnobutton.com, I was told that "no" should be my choice (and yes, I did do best two out of three). So, just chapter two for today, but stay tuned for tomorrow! It gets so much better tomorrow :-)
> 
> ...(a moment later)...
> 
> Actually, you know what, fuck it. It's Friday! I'll upload chapter three, too.

"Read chapters thirteen through sixteen by Tuesday," the professor said. "Good day, everyone."

The students gathered their things, exiting randomly as Hillary stayed firmly in her seat. Bill did the same, watching her out the corner of his eye. He felt terrible about how he'd treated her the night before, and he was determined to apologize. 

"Mr. Clinton," the professor said, "Nice to see you after such a long time."

Bill smiled, "Same to you, Professor...?"

"Ahh, Mr. Clinton," the professor said smiling. "Once you find out my name, the semester'll be over, and you'll have to skip someone else's lectures."

The professor gathered his things before leaving Bill and Hillary alone in the lecture hall. She centered herself to maintain control, and she riffled through her purse to hand Bill a crisp twenty-dollar bill. She wanted to make sure she'd have the upper hand. 

"Hillary," he said, turning around and locking eyes with hers. "I'm— I'm sorry about everything," he said, licking his lips. "It wasn't my place, and I was wrong to make those judgments against you." She nodded, looking away from him as her eyes became misty. How did he have the ability to bring out her vulnerability? He looked at her hand and saw the money. "You brought me the twenty dollars?"

"I figured you meant..."

"I didn't," he said softly, wanting so badly to hold her in his arms. "I was just angry, is all."

She nodded, folding the bill back into her small, pink coin purse. "Thank you," she whispered, snapping it shut and quickly gathering her things. 

He didn't want her to leave so quickly, and he was desperate to start any conversation that would make her stay. "I broke up with Tina."

She paused. "What?"

"Tina," he said, "I broke up with her. We're done."

"Okay..." she said, face stoic. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm not," he drawled, staring at her. Her heart raced as she zipped her bag. "I think it's, perhaps, one of the best things that's ever happened to me." He grabbed her hand, and again, she didn't move it away. "What do you think, Hillary?"

She was barely breathing, but she couldn't let him know that. "As long as you're happy," she whispered, making sure not to look into his eyes.

"I'm not happy— not yet," he said, holding his gaze. "Not until the girl I love is in my arms."

She pulled her hand away, gathering her things faster as she stood. "I hope she's not engaged," she said flatly, finagling her body through the seats.

"She thinks she is," Bill retorted. 

Hillary paused. "If that's the case, she's already found the man she wants to spend the rest of her life with. It would be foolish for you to stay in love with her." She shuffled her bags so she could get a grip on the door handle.

"That's the thing, Hillary. Love can't be controlled no matter how controlling the holder. My guess is she loves me, too but is too afraid to admit it. But love'll make her admit it. And soon."

She'd had enough. "I'm not in love with you," she declared, staring at the door. "I love my fiance. He's my soulmate, and there's no one in this world I'd rather be with than him." She said it more to convince herself than him. She turned the knob.

"So why does your heart beat with mine, Hillary? Why..." he asked, walking towards her, "are our souls connected by this invisible cord?" He stood directly behind her, leaning into her neck and taking in her scent. "Why is it that you're the only color in my world?" His voice aroused her so desperately that she squeezed her thighs together. 

"Only you can answer those questions," she whispered faintly, the heat from her center nearly scorching her thighs.

"I'll wait," he whispered even closer. He wanted her but centered himself before he ravished her right in front of the chalkboard.

"You'll be waiting forever," she said, gaining the strength to walk out the door.

<><><><><>

Several weeks had passed since Bill's declaration, and Hillary chose to pretend it never happened. She and Bill continued their study sessions, and when he'd get handsy, she'd simply pull away. No matter how much she craved Bill's touch, she was determined to stay with David. Their wedding plans had been moving steadily along, and her best friend was in town to help with the planning.

"So...how's it going?" Betsy asked, thrilled to be in Connecticut. "Is it everything you've ever dreamed?"

"It's definitely been a wild ride. He's— he's such a good person. He just so good." She grabbed a fry.

"Good?" Betsy asked. "Hill, 'sexy,' 'kind,' 'caring,' even 'crazy,' I could get. But good? What does that even mean?"

Hillary's eyes grew big. "It means that he's good. He gives to charities and volunteers at the soup kitchen in town. He's good, Betsy."

Betsy was stunned. "Hill, you're talking about the man you're about to marry. You have to say something else besides the fact that he's good." She leaned in. "Is the sex good?" she whispered, giggling.

"God, Betsy..."

"Well, I have to ask. You keep telling me how good he is."

Hillary looked afar off. "It's...good."

"I knew it!"

Hillary nodded, focusing on the plate.

Betsy grabbed another fry, slowly rolling it through her fingers. "Does he...?" Betsy quirked her eyebrow, stifling a giggle as she ate the fry.

"You mean?"

Betsy nodded. 

"Well, no," she said, blushing, "But he works full time and..."

"Oh, Hillary," Betsy lamented.

"I know."

"But he's British. Don't they usually focus on the tongue in Europe?"

"Betsy!"

"Well! I'd figure he'd do more than 'work full time'. Girls have needs that full time work just can't fulfill."

Hillary swallowed, thinking back. "Our relationship is about more than that. He's such a good person, and..."

"Hill," Betsy interrupted. "You have to like something about him besides the fact that he's a good person."

Hillary licked her lips, thinking and coming up short. She took a deep breath to hold back the tears that had been trying to escape her for months. 

Betsy noticed. 

Hillary looked her in the eye. "I don't think I should do this," she whispered, dropping her fry to the plate and wiping her eyes.

"Oh, Hill..." She cried for a while, and the longer she did, the more Betsy just had to ask. "Is there someone else?" For a while, Hillary didn't respond, but realizing she was in a safe place, she nodded, looking away. "What's his name, Hill?"

"Bill. He's in my program."

"You mean, 'hairy Viking' Bill? The guy who studies with you but doesn't study?"

She nodded. 

"Wow," Betsy said, eyes big. "So you've been...?"

"No," Hillary said. "We haven't done anything, but it's just... I know I sound crazy, but..."

"No, no, no..." Betsy cooed, bringing Hillary closer. "You don't sound crazy at all. Actually, this is the most sane you've sounded in over a year."

"Really?"

Betsy nodded. "Something seemed off during the engagement party, but I didn't have the courage to ask you about it." 

"What did you notice?"

Betsy looked away. "David seemed a little controlling...just a little bit."

"God, Betsy..."

"Well, he did." Hillary dabbed her eyes with the napkin as Betsy stared at her. "Do you love Bill?" 

Hillary didn't know what to say. She'd convinced herself that she loved David—going as far as to move in with him and build a life. How could she trust her judgment when it came to Bill? He did make her heart race, and she loved being in his company. And if she were honest, he was just as "good" as David. Bill spent hours working with underprivileged youth at the local community center. He may not have been in class, but he was certainly spending his time trying to save the world. But did she love him? "I don't know," Hillary said, thinking too hard.

Betsy placed her hand on Hillary's chest and closed her eyes. "David," she said as Hillary looked at her confused. Betsy nodded. Still with her hand to Hillary's chest, she tried again. "Bill," she said, and she immediately felt Hillary's heart race. She nodded again, opening her eyes. "It's clear, Hill."

Hillary shook her head. "But, I can't just break up with David. We've already planned our wedding. I bought the dress. My parents are coming. It's just..."

"Hillary," Betsy said, trying to talk some sense into her. "You have to follow your heart. If he's not the one, then he's not the one."

"But I'm not saying Bill's the one."

"I know."

"I'm not even saying David's not the one. I'm just not sure about this wedding, but he doesn't deserve to be hurt."

"So, you'd marry him anyway, knowing that he's not the one?"

"People marry people they're unsure about everyday, Bets. That's what arranged marriages are."

"You don't live in some third world country, Hillary. You have choices!"

"I don't!" she screamed, feeling locked in. "His whole family is coming. He's thrilled about this, and I can't do that to him!"

They sat in silence for a while until emotions calmed down. After a minute, Betsy grabbed her hand. "I'm behind you with whatever decision you make, Hill. You're my best friend, and I love you. I just don't want you to set yourself up for a life of misery. You deserve so much more than that."

<><><><><>

Late that afternoon, Bill's team won the basketball game 35 to 19. Normally, he'd be gloating about the win, but his mind was completely preoccupied with Hillary. He was still determined to win her heart, and she was all he could think about as he toweled off. After waving to his friends, he sat on the metal bench, hearing an oddly familiar voice behind him.

"Good job, chap," David said, having watched the game from the sidelines.

Bill licked his lips to calm himself. "Thanks." He continued toweling, zipping his gym bag as he did. 

"I never got the chance to say thank you. I was really off my ass, and I don't know what I would've done without you."

Bill nodded, gathering his stuff quickly.

"You're a good friend to Hillary," David said, staring blankly. "She's lucky to have you."

Bill nodded again, clinching his jaw. 

"A lesser man would be concerned about your relationship with my fiance, but I'm sure my girl's not your type. She's much too smart to..." 

He'd said too much.

Bill came upon him, towering over the man. He knew he was reacting too harshly, but he had to blow off steam. "I'd watch myself if I were you...chap."

David loved getting a rise out of him, and his lips curled into a sadistic smirk. "Calm down, William. It was just a joke."

"Joke my ass," Bill said, throwing the towel to the side. "Just because you have her now, doesn't mean—"

"Now?" David interrupted, angry. "Are you inferring you'll have her in the future?"

"No," Bill said, clinching his fists. "You just did." He swung his bag over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Kiss whatever thoughts you have about her goodbye. She's mine!"

Bill stopped in his tracks. He couldn't hold his tongue. "Enjoy her now, David. It's only so long before she's mine."

Livid, David stalked Bill, fists clinched. "Believe that, and you'll be in for loads of deep disappointment."

Bill laughed. "You can't turn it off, can you? 'Loads of deep disappointment'? You're so highfalutin."

"I'm British!" David screamed, grabbing Bill's shoulder. 

Bill laughed again, knowing that David was dangerously close to being killed. "I'd move my hand if I were you. I'm sure you wanna see the other side of that pond again, don't you?"

David moved his hand, and Bill continued walking, happy about getting a rise out the man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, happy Friday, everyone!

That night, Hillary walked into the apartment in deep thought. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about Bill. Still livid, David sat on the couch, and she was startled by his consternation.

"Is everything okay?" 

He didn't answer, choosing to stare at the floor. She didn't like to play these kind of games, so she headed to the kitchen without a second question. He stared at her as she browsed the refrigerator.

"What's going on with Bill?" he asked.

Her heart raced, and for the first time in months, she felt exposed. "I don't know," she said, choosing not to look at him. 

He stood, walking towards her. "For some reason far beyond my comprehension, I don't believe you, Hillary."

She turned to him. "And why is that?"

"Because you won't look me in the eye," he said, staring down at her. 

Defiant, she looked him in the eye. "I don't know what is going on with Bill, David. And I don't appreciate how you're speaking to me..."

"I am your fiance!" 

His scream startled her. "I know that..."

"Well, according him, this is merely a temporary situation we have! Explain that!"

"I don't know what he's talking about!" she yelped, breathless, overwhelmed. She immediately centered herself, feeling her emotions threatening to rise beyond her control. 

Furious, David paced the kitchen. "Are you fucking him, Hillary?"

She was stunned. "Of course not," she said. Feeling unsafe, she stormed to their bedroom. 

He followed her. "When your 'friend' tells me in no uncertain terms that you will be his girl in the very near future, you must be doing something! Tell me, Hillary! Are. You. Fucking. Him?!" 

"I'm not fucking him! I've never fucked him!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Ugh!" she screamed, pushing past him before storming out the apartment. 

<><><><><>

When she entered the student union that night, there were only two people in the den—a girl from her Saturday class and Bill. Apparently, he did study, albeit alone. She considered leaving, but she decided to confront him head-on. After all, it was his fault David was so angry at her.

She sat next to him.

"Hillary," he said surprised, nearly cooing. He cleared his throat. Oblivious to the atmosphere, the other student packed her bags and left. They sat alone, tension filling the air along with absolute, unbridled lust.

"Did you tell David that we wouldn't work out?" she asked sternly. Once the words came out, she realized that she wasn't as upset as she thought. Actually, it was nice to hear the words, knowing that they were the true longings of her heart. 

"I did," he drawled. His lips looked so sexy as he gently sucked the bottom one.

"Why?" 

He rested his hand on her thigh, and again, she failed to move it. "Because," he said, voice dripping with sex appeal, "you belong to me."

She took in a quick breath. "I don't belong to anyone but myself."

He nodded. "That would sound true if you told anyone else, Hillary. But I know you," he said, pointing to his heart. "And I know that you care for him, but you don't love him."

"I do love him."

He shook his head, taking her hand into his own. "You don't. You want to, but you can't."

She pulled away. "Why are you saying that?!"

"Because you love me," he said, holding her gaze. "And no matter how much you try to deny it, I know it in my heart, Hillary. You know how?"

She closed her eyes in attempt to hold off buckets of tears. 

"Because your heart and my heart are the same."

"Stop saying that!"

"But they are," he said calmly, holding her hand again. "I'd be a liar if I kept it to myself."

"It's not true!"

"It is," he drawled, pulling her close. She took in his scent, basking in his musk. She found herself drawn to the broadness of his chest, resting her head there as his hand gently caressed her face. 

"It's not," she whispered, running her hand down his chest.

"It is," he whispered, pulling her even closer and kissing her hair. 

She took off her glasses to rest more comfortably on him. Without realizing it, her thighs rested on his lap, and his hand gently held her backside. She shivered at the touch, hoping that he'd press her even further. She leaned into his neck, her head writhing across his skin—the warmth of his body making her temperature rise. Trying to gain control, she faced him as she straddled his thighs—his throbbing member filling the small space between the two of them. He ran his fingers up and down her back.

"If he's still your fiance," Bill drawled, "tell me to stop, Hillary." He hoped against hope that she wouldn't. And she didn't. She was too enraptured in his aura to pull away, opening her thighs wider to make room for his ever-hardening cock. "I mean it," he said, breath coming out in puffs. "I won't do anything that you won't allow me to."

She grabbed his cheeks into her hands, her nearsighted eyes able to see him clearly because of their closeness. She kissed him, and for Bill, the room spun so fast that he was immediately aware of the earth's perpetual rotation. They released, staring at each other, realizing that their souls were the only two in the world—hers red and his blue—looping, twisting, and merging into a rich purple. He kissed her again, holding the back of her head as she unzipped his pants. "I need you," she whispered, guilt too far away to contain her. She saw that he was ready for her, and she gently tickled his covered cock with her fingers. He nearly exploded at the touch. Her hand looked so small next to it that her breath hitched in her throat.

She slid off him and onto her knees. He looked around, hoping that no one would come in. "Hillary," he moaned, feeling a shred of decency. "Hill, we can't..." She uncovered him, holding his member like a handle bar. She squeezed him gently, bringing him to full hardness. "Hill..." he moaned again as his eyes rolled back. Once her lips touched his head, words completely failed him. She circled him with her tongue, tasting his musky flavor and craving more. She chose to stay at his head for a while, not wanting to go too fast, but when he began to twitch, she figured it would be best to move along. He ran his fingers through her hair as her tongue made a single line down his shaft then back up again. She gently pinched his base which elicited a prolonged moan from his lips. If asked, she would swear she saw a second vein pop out from her skillful ministrations. "I can't..." he mustered, on the edge of release. "Please," he moaned, grabbing her hands. He calmed himself as much as he could before he stood, swinging her around to the couch and gently pulling off her shorts. To his surprise, she was glistening. He'd never seen a more beautiful sight. 

Seeing him on his knees sent a rush through her system, and before he even made contact, she writhed before him, unable to stay seated as arousal churned in her loins. He slowly opened her thighs, pulling her to the edge quickly as his strong hands rested below them. He took in her scent, nearly intoxicated. She smelled like heaven. 

"Bill..." she moaned, lifting her bottom off the couch. He was happy he kept his hands on her, or she would've floated to the ceiling. 

"Let me love you," he drawled, his head descending to her center. As soon as he made contact, she let out a deep, guttural yelp, making him quickly cover her mouth with his hand. In turn, she held his thumb between her teeth, biting and gently sucking. He flattened his tongue and made a full swipe of her slit. Since she couldn't scream, she held onto his thick hair, her hands exhibiting her desperation. Her torso convulsed as she moaned, and he took his hand from her mouth and gently pressed her belly. "Relax, baby girl," he said, staring into her eyes. "Give me control."

"I...am..." she said breathlessly, still clinching her fists. 

He kissed her deeply and rested his hand on her chest. "Let go," he cooed as he watched her hands unclench. "That's it..." he drawled, descending again. "That's my girl..." 

He placed her knees over his shoulders, and she looked around, desperately hoping that no one would walk in. She leaned back into the pillows as his tongue spelled out the letters of the alphabet. Once he got to "O" she pressed into his face. She needed his throbbing cock inside of her. "Now..." she moaned, and he pulled away, standing. Her writhing became more intense as he looked down at her, and he knew that she couldn't wait a second longer. He was surprised that he had more willpower than she did, but he was happy for her impatience. He looked around the room, remembering they were in the middle of the student union, and he was relieved that there wasn't a soul in sight. He picked her up, holding onto her backside as she wrapped her legs around him. She slid onto his member as he held her—her head resting on his shoulder like a sleepy little girl, her voice whimpering from the intensity of connection. He held her tighter, wanting to show her that he had her—that he was in control—that she could rest in his arms. His ass pumped with each small thrust, and her open mouth made a puddle on his shoulder. 

He held her even closer as her arms wrapped around his neck, and he felt her clinch around him as he circled inside of her. "You...are...so...fucking...tight...baby...girl...fuck..." he moaned with each thrust. He felt a rush of fluid run down his cock, and he knew she was on the verge of explosion. Hillary was too enraptured to speak as she thrust in response. Suddenly, he heard a piercing moan followed by deep whimpers as she came, sucking every ounce of his seed into her belly. He came, too—penis jerking, uncontrolled, exhilarated. It took everything in him to keep holding her after the energy had shot from his cock. He was spent, but he wanted to keep his girl in his arms. He walked back to the couch and sat, never disconnecting from her. She continued to whimper, and he held her closer, stroking her hair and kissing her cheek. Tears streamed down her face and onto his shoulder. She'd never been so sated, but he didn't know that. 

"Hill," he said, concerned. "Baby, did I hurt you?" He'd never brought a girl to tears before.

She shook her head as he wiped her tears away. "I've never...ever felt this good before, Bill."

He closed his eyes, tears trying to escape him.

"I..." she said clinging impossibly close to him, trying to calm down, "I..."

"Shh..." he cooed, continuing to kiss her face. He was desperately in love with her, never wanting to let her go and never ever wanting to disconnect from her. "It's okay," he whispered.

She nodded, pulling back to look at him. She wiped his tears away with her thumbs as new ones fell from her. "David'll..." 

It hit her.

"Don't think about him now," Bill said, never cutting his gaze.

"But we're getting married..." she moaned, suddenly overwhelmed by her actions.

"You're not," he said matter-of-factly. "Not if I have anything to do with it." She pulled away from him—finding that she was crying for a totally different reason. As she stood, he slipped from her. "Hillary..." he said, watching her put her shorts back on, her face filled with panic. "Baby..." he cooed.

"I have to go," she said, eyes wide, hands wiping her face. She searched for her glasses, but couldn't see enough to find them. He held them in his hands and stood. Walking towards her, he placed them on her face, and they stared into each other eyes. She saw that his were filled with absolute longing, and he saw that hers were filled with deep regret.

She looked away, grabbing her purse and walking to the exit.

"Hillary!" he called, but she didn't turn around, moving even faster, determined to salvage whatever she could of her relationship with David.


	4. Chapter 4

Bill had arrived, yet again, at their place on the soccer field. She didn't show up the previous three weeks, and as the sun began to set, he realized she wouldn't show up that week either. She had been skipping all their classes, and he'd been attending. It was as though they'd switched lives, and Bill would’ve found it amusing if he weren't so desperate to see her. He stood, placing his books in his bag and folding the blanket when he suddenly felt a presence behind him. He quickly turned around, thinking that Hillary’d finally arrived.

"David," he said, clinching his fists as he looked at the smaller man. "Need something?"

David stood, silent. He licked his lips as he held his hands behind his back. "This is over," he said, looking at the blanket and the cooler and the beautiful sunset. 

"What are you talking about?"

"These 'study sessions'. You will no longer meet with Hillary without my presence or consent."

Bill stepped back, laughing from the shock. "You may be small, but you're one bold fucker."

"As her fiancé, it is my duty to protect her."

Bill was taken aback. "Protect her? From me? What the fuck are you talking abo...?"

"You have some kind of hold on her," he interrupted. "She denies it, but it's as clear as day. You're trying to take her as your own, but that will never happen. Understand?"

Bill nodded to calm himself as anger rose inside of him. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you."

David stepped closer, breathing an inch from Bill's face. "You are nothing more than a poor, confused bastard who has never been anything and will never be anything. I don't know what she even sees in you. An aspiring country lawyer?" David scoffed. "You could never take care of her. You are a fatherless, tasteless moron who lacks even a modicum of couth!"

Bill punched David in the face, and when the man hit the ground, Bill straddled him, punching repeatedly. He used David's smug face as a punching bag for his frustrations about Hillary, and as he continued to swing, he lost any semblance of restraint. When he pulled his fist back once more, he stopped, staring down at the man. David was nearly unconscious—breathing shallowly—face bloody and turning purple. Bill swallowed, lowered his fist, and stood. He sat David up carefully, taking a towel out of his bag, dipping it in the cooler, and holding it to the man’s face. Bill was angry, but he wasn't callous. 

"Get off me!" David screamed with what little strength he had left. Bill stayed calm, knowing that the bleeding man didn't have his bearings.

"I need to get you to the hospital," Bill said, suddenly feeling guilty. He helped David to his feet and wrapped his arm around his waist as they hobbled to the parking lot.

<><><><><>

Although Hillary walked out of the bridal shop holding the dress of her dreams, she'd never felt more miserable. That morning, she'd wrapped a scarf around her neck even though temperatures were hotter than they'd ever been. But what choice did she have? With the final fitting scheduled, she needed something to hide that large, purple hand print that wouldn't fade away. She was thankful that he hadn't hit her face.

As she opened the trunk, the bridal assistant ran out of the shop waving her down. "Hillary, you have a phone call. It sounds serious."

Confused, she followed the woman back inside, grabbing the rotary phone and placing it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hillary," Bill said, voice filled with remorse.

She took a deep breath and began to whisper. "Why are you calling me, Bill?"

He paused. "It's about David. He's in the hospital."

Her heart raced. "What happened? Is he okay?"

"He needs a couple'a stitches, but I'm sure he'll survive." Bill still hated him.

There was silence as Hillary waited for him to continue. "What happened, Bill?!"

"We got into a fight." She closed her eyes, tension resting in her shoulders. "I never meant for it to go this far."

Realizing that the florist and the seamstress were staring at her, she turned around. "Are you hurt?" She was worried about him, too.

"No," Bill said. He felt so bad.

"Then how was that a fight, Bill? Did you seek him out? I already told you, I'm..." she paused, whispering even more softly, "I'm with David, and we're getting married."

"And I told you, that's not happening!"

"So you took matters into your own hands?!"

"Hell yeah, I did! He came to our spot, Hillary. You should know better than to think I'd seek him out."

"Then what happened?" she asked, barely able to contain her tone. 

"He threatened me, and I punched him."

"And that's all you did?" 

"Yes," he whispered, feeling even more guilty. "Over and over again until..."

"Until you almost killed him?!"

He rested his face in his hands. The last thing he wanted was for her to be upset. "Hillary, baby..."

"Don't baby me, Bill. You crossed the line." 

"I crossed the line?! He told me I can't even speak to you without his fucking permission. Who the hell does he think he is?!"

"My _fiancé_ ," she said with pain in her voice as though the fact was cause for sorrow. "That's who he thinks he is, and that's who he is," she whispered, hating that reality. "And I think, considering everything that's happened, staying away from each other is for the best."

Bill's mouth hung open, stunned by what he was hearing. "You can't be serious, Hillary."

"I am."

"You're not."

"I am, Bill. Really."

He started pacing as much as he could with the payphone to his ear. "Why are you doing this?" he whispered, teary. "You know just as well as I do that this is bullshit, Hillary."

"I have to go," she said, suddenly sounding professional. 

"Hillary!"

She hung up, standing at the counter for a few seconds to gather herself as the ladies looked on. "Thank you," she said to the bridal assistant before heading out the door.

<><><><><>

She heard the machines beeping steadily, but they seemed louder and louder as she stood in the doorway staring at him. He was staring at the ceiling, face nearly a different color altogether. Oddly enough, she wasn't shocked by his appearance. She always knew Bill had an uncommon amount of physical strength. If she were being honest, she was happy that David had gotten a taste of his own medicine, but she pushed the thought from her mind before she entered the room.

"David," she whispered like an apology. He turned to her as she walked towards him. "I'm so sorry this happened."

He grabbed her hand. "He's a brutish monster," David mustered, face too painful to speak fully. "You're not to be around him any longer."

She nodded, swallowing her tears. 

"And," he said trying to sit up. "We will marry sooner."

She quirked her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"We are getting married as soon as possible. I want you to be my wife, and I refuse to wait a moment longer."

"But we've set dates, David. People are flying in, and..."

"We'll pay for their new tickets," he said, determined.

"What about the venue? The caterers, my parents..."

"As soon as my face is back to normal, we will wed, and you will be Mrs. David Yorkshire." He squeezed her hand tenderly, even though the act was purely manipulative. "And when you finish your degree next year, we will move to England."

She was stunned and immediately felt a sense of panic. "David, honey, we haven't discussed any of this. Please, just calm down and focus on healing."

"No," he said wanting to piss Bill off more than anything. "This is what I want."

She was flustered. "I need to think about this. I don't want to have regrets."

He clinched his fists, furious. "Do you regret being with me?"

"That is not what I said."

"No, it's what you inferred."

"Stop putting words in my mouth, David. Getting married faster isn't going to solve your issues with Bill."

His eyes grew big. " _He_ is the reason that I'm laying here right now, and you're defending him." 

"I'm not defending him, but rushing this wedding is..."

"Fine!" he screamed, making her jump. "But if I find out you've been around him in any way, you will live to regret it." 

She was stunned. 

He licked his lips and swallowed. "Stay away from him, Hillary, or there won't be a 'him' to stay away from."

Livid, she grabbed her purse and stormed out the room.


	5. Chapter 5

As each wedding detail was finalized, Hillary became more consumed with dread. 

She was dying.

To find relief from her misery, she watched him from the sidelines. The more he sweat, the more aroused she became. 

She crossed her legs. 

She’d been watching him for weeks—showing up to places where she knew he’d be—watching dozens of games on the outdoor court just hoping he’d be playing. He didn’t notice her, and she was happy for it. Seeing him was a precious gift that provided momentary solace for her soul. 

Little did she know that he’d been looking for her too, but his eyes had little luck finding the beauty that set his heart ablaze. She was stealthy, and whenever he’d get too close, she’d disappear. She was playing hide and seek, but it was only a matter of time before she was caught.

The referee blew the whistle, and Bill's team won 42 to 29. He was thrilled, and she loved watching him gloat across the court. As he turned to the onlookers, they locked eyes. She felt exposed, and he immediately jogged towards her.

"Hillary,” he drawled, excitement on his lips. Suddenly, she was the only person in his world.

"Bill," she said breathlessly. If hide and seek were over, she was glad to be caught. She looked him up and down, unknowingly licking her lips. He noticed.

"I've missed you," he said, nervous, pining. She blushed and looked away as he sat next to her. Her smooth skin glowed in the fading sunlight, and his fingertips yearned to gently touch her every pore. 

He clasped his hands. 

"How's, uh, how's David doing?" He still despised the man but felt guilty that he’d upset her.

"He's fine."

"Is he healing okay?"

She nodded, not wanting to talk about him. "I see you won," she said.

"Yeah, I've been practicing my 3-pointers, and it's been paying off."

Silently, they stared afar off, wanting to fuck each other senseless. He smelled of musk, and she wanted that smell all over her. 

"Hillary..."

"I want... _you_ ," she whispered, shocking herself. She swallowed—tears welling in her eyes, skin yearning for his touch, heart racing beyond control. She felt her body opening for him without any coaxing, and she knew that if her longings weren’t satisfied, she’d start grinding the bleachers. "Is there anywhere we can...?"

He grabbed her hand, and they jogged to the showers.

<><>

He opened the creaky, metal door as his hand rested on the curve of her waist. He loved that her body fit perfectly in his purlicue. She looked around, wide-eyed, holding her small purse in front of her. He reluctantly released her as he walked around, checking each shower stall. Finding that they were alone, he locked the door, the strong click echoing off the porcelain walls. What could be perceived as the sound of capture was music to her yearning soul. 

He removed his clothes and stood in front of her, his cock hardening from her presence alone. "Would you care to join me?" he asked. She nodded, and he grabbed her hand. 

They entered the far stall, and he turned the lever. The water came out forcefully, and she was startled by the immediate pressure. “It’s okay,” he said, finger caressing her cheek. He made sure to stand in front of the head as he undressed her. He started with her glasses, gently placing them outside the stall. She squinted, and he caressed her cheek again, knowing that she needed to feel accepted and loved. As he lifted her shirt, she stopped him. “I want to keep in on,” she whispered.

He was confused. “But, baby…”

“Please,” she said, not wanting him to see the bruises on her neck and torso. He obliged, and moved his hands to her waist. He unbuttoned her shorts, slowly moving them down her legs. She wore panties this time, and he was nearly breathless as he focused on their delicate, pink lace. His fingers grazed her covered center, finding that her panties were already saturated. His cock hardened further from the discovery, and he slipped the garment off her body, and brought them to his nose. He inhaled, and his cock grew to full hardness. God, was she magical.

As the warm water ran down her skin, she was glad that his touch did, too.

<><><><><>

She sneaked into the apartment late that night, her hair still wet and hanging. She hoped David would be asleep. 

"Where've you been?" he asked, sitting in the dark.

Ignoring him, she pressed her lips together and headed to their bedroom. After the sheer ecstasy she'd experienced with Bill, David's threats became even more insignificant to her. He followed her.

"I will only ask once more," he said, filled with rage. "Where. Have. You. Been?" She licked her lips, ignoring him as she undressed. He charged towards her, grabbing her neck and slamming her against the wall. She looked away, and he grabbed her hair to bring her face towards him as she yelped from the pain. "Look at me!" he screamed, and she did, legs shaking, panicked. He let go of her throat. "You were with him weren't you?"

She shook her head vigorously, squirming as he held her hair tighter. 

"I can't hear you!"

"I wasn't with him..." she mustered, voice trembling.

He stared at her recently cleaned body—her hips beautifully curvaceous, her bare breasts jiggling from his rough movements. He slid his freehand up her thigh, and she whined, worried that he'd take things further. 

"Please, David..."

He loved seeing fear in her eyes. Satisfied by the look, he let her go, watching as she fell to the floor. He nodded his head as he left the room.

<><><><><>

Bill held the pool stick behind his back for his next move as Rick watched him from the side. "7-Ball, corner pocket." He hit it, and like he said, it went in the corner pocket. Rick crossed his arms, miffed but was still determined to win. "8-Ball," Bill said, "Middle pocket." The ball went in.

"Stop being a show-off, asshole."

Bill smiled, turning completely around. "9-Ball," he said, holding the stick over his shoulder. "Corner pocket." He missed.

"Finally..." Rick said, taking his stance. "Get ready to lose, fucker."

Right as Bill's snarky reply was on his lips, he saw David walk in. The British man looked angry as he sat at the bar. He chose not to speak, only motioning to the bartender. This ticked Bill off, but he stayed away, just watching the man. Rick hit the 9-Ball into the middle pocket.

"Yes!" he screamed. "Beat you again, ya bastard!" He realized that Bill was staring afar off, so he did too. "What the hell, buddy? The only reason I play this game is to gloat, and you're taking my prize away." Bill didn't respond, and Rick noticed David at the bar. "Bill, take it easy..."

"I'm fine."

David quickly drank a shot of vodka and motioned the bartender for another. Bill and Rick continued staring. "Hey buddy," Rick said, "come sit down with me, alright?"

Bill nodded, slowly moving his gaze from David. As he sat down, anger washed over him. He held his fist to his lips. "I hate that mother fucker.”

Rick smirked. "Sure you're not just pissed he's with Hillary? He seems cool."

Bill's eyes darted to Rick. "I trust my gut, and my gut's saying there’s more to him."

Rick chuckled. "It's because he's about to marry 'the love of your life'," he said using finger quotes. 

“It’s not gonna happen,” Bill said, clinching his jaw. 

"Buddy, you've gotta move on. There're more fish in the sea."

Bill's eyes focused back on David, watching as he took another shot and requested a fourth. "No wonder that fucker was so drunk that night."

Rick looked over, amazed at David for motioning for a fifth. "Shit. A guy drinking like that either has something to fear or something to hide."

Bill nodded. "And believe me," he said, standing, "I'm gonna find out what."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> I know you're tired of me torturing you, so I'm uploading chapters 6, 7, and 8 this afternoon. I really hope you enjoy. This has definitely been a different type of story from my usual ones, but I'm glad it's been received well so far. I will upload the last two chapters tomorrow afternoon (I _would_ do it now, but I only have three on my phone to post!). 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my stories, leave kudos, and comment. It touches my heart more than I could possibly describe.

With the wedding a week away, they sneaked around as much as they could. Bill understood that their time was limited, but he was still convinced that the marriage wouldn't happen. If she somehow managed to say "I do," he'd prepared contingency plans. He stood in the dormitory hallway as the other guys ran up and down the floor snapping each other with towels. They were loud, but Bill's voice was soft and tender.

"I miss you," he drawled, holding the payphone to his ear with both hands. "I miss everything about you, especially that little place under your..."

"Billy, please," she whispered, aroused. "If he finds out about us..."

"Fuck him," Bill said. He still hated the man, and he'd be damned if he were to feel threatened by him. 

"He just gets so angry," she said, wishing she hadn't.

"Angry how?"

She closed her eyes, silent.

"Hillary?"

"Just angry. Sometimes too angry."

His heart raced, and suddenly, he forgot he was in a public place. "Has he touched you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Billy..."

"I'm serious, Hillary. Has he put his fucking hands on you? Tell me."

She began to cry, and he heard the desperate whimpers she tried to keep hidden.

"Hilly," he cooed, fist balled, heart racing. “Is that why…” He began to whisper, “Is that why you won’t take off your shirt?”

“Billy, _please_.”

It took everything in him to not punch a hole in the wall. He licked his lips, biting the lower one, pacing as far as he could with the short cord. “Baby, let me come get you."

"No."

"You're not gonna marry him anyways, so why keep pretending?"

"Bill, it's not that simple!"

"Like hell it isn't!" he yelled, as onlookers stared in his direction. He calmed, leaning in closer to the phone as the noise got louder. "You deserve to be safe, baby girl." She always loved when he called her that. "And I'll keep you safe. Just tell me where you are," he cooed, teary-eyed.

"I'm at home," she whispered, overwhelmed. "But he'll be back soon, and..."

"It's settled," Bill declared, ready to get his girl. "I'll be there in ten minutes, alright? Just pack your things, and I'll be there for you, baby."

"Okay," she said, heart racing before she hung up.

<><>

Bill rushed back to his dorm.

"What the hell?" Rick asked with levity as Bill threw stuff to his side of the room.

"Clean up your shit. I'm about to get Hillary."

Rick's eyes grew big. "Are you sure about that? Her fiancé is a crazy drunk."

"Positive," Bill said, throwing a shirt in Rick's face. He scanned the room, looking for more things to do. "I'm serious. Clean this shit up, and stay with one of the guys for a few days."

Rick stared at him, stunned.

"I'll need to rent an apartment by Friday," Bill whispered, thinking out loud. "Something close to campus," he mumbled.

Rick squinted. "You're kicking me out of my place? Buddy, she's getting married, alright? Or did you forget that when your dick took over your judgement?"

Bill charged towards the man, grabbing his throat, "Shut your fuckin' mouth," he growled. "I love her. Hear me?"

Rick nodded, swallowing, and Bill let go, picking up papers from the floor.

"He's hitting her," Bill mustered nearly exploding. "I fucking knew he was a piece of shit!" he screamed, punching a hole in the wall next to his bed. "If I don't bring her back here...."

"I got it," Rick said, suddenly understanding. "Go and get your girl." He grabbed Bill by the shoulders to calm him. "I'll take care of the room, okay?"

Bill nodded before grabbing his keys and rushing out the door.

<><><><><>

She wished she hadn't told Bill as she watched David read the mail. He was stoic, choosing not to talk to her as an ongoing form of punishment. She knew the moment he saw Bill, he'd go crazy. He'd come home so quickly that she didn't have enough time to pack her things before Bill's arrival.

KNOCK, KNOCK

David's eyes darted to hers, and she started shaking. He stormed to the door, as she desperately tried to stop her legs from moving. 

"Why are you here?" David said, venom dripping from his lips.

"I'm here to get Hillary," Bill said, staring down at the man. 

"Like hell..."

"Who's gonna stop me?" Bill growled. He looked over at Hillary and noticed that her knees were shaking. "Hilly," he whispered, and once he did, he saw pee running down her legs. 

His heart broke. 

"Baby," he cooed in attempt to calm her, "It's okay. I'm here."

She tried to speak, but words failed her. She looked over at David, and she was convinced that he’d hurt her if she didn't make Bill leave. 

"Hilly," Bill said again, "Nothing's gonna happen to you as long as I'm here. Just come with me." He caressed her cheek.

Hillary couldn't stop looking at David. Apparently, he had a hold on her, too. An evil hold.

Bill swallowed, taking off his shirt and gently wiping the urine from her legs. She was so afraid that she didn't realize he was doing it. He held her hand and walked towards the door. 

"We're gone, you sick fuck," Bill said inches away from the man's face. "Touch her again, and I will kill you myself," Bill growled. 

Panicked beyond measure, Hillary pulled away. She knew how sadistic David could be, and while she wanted nothing more than to run off with Bill, she also wanted to keep him safe. "I don't want to go with you!" she screamed, stepping back. "I'm marrying my fiancé, and you need to leave." She was trembling.

Bill was stunned, but he knew how afraid she was. "Hillary, I know you're..."

"Get out," she said, standing firmly. David never moved his gaze from Bill.

"Baby..."

"Go!" she screamed, jerking her hand away from him. 

David had a smirk on his face as Bill looked at him. "This isn't over," Bill whispered, not wanting to leave her. "Not fucking over at all."

<><><><><>

Her eyes hadn't blinked in over 35 seconds. She knew because she counted them as she stared at the ceiling. David laid next to her fast asleep, cuddling close. He had a firm grip on her torso, and she was convinced he did so she couldn't leave. Good move on his end, she thought. To test her theory, she moved a bit, watching as his strong hands gripped her more firmly. She tried again, this time moving more. He held her so tightly that his fingers dug into her skin.

"David, please..." she whispered, pained.

His eyes fluttered open, and he locked them with hers. He still said nothing, using the silent treatment to bring her into submission. She looked away, and he grabbed her face, bringing it back to his gaze. "You belong to me," he growled, laying back down and closing his eyes without letting her go.


	7. Chapter 7

"This is beautiful," her mother said, grazing her fingers over Hillary's dress. She was in town for the wedding, and she was thrilled about the union. "I'm sure it's even prettier when you're wearing it."

Hillary smiled sadly, trying to steady her breathing.

"There she is!" David screamed, pointing at Dorothy. "How are you, my love?" He hugged her, and Dorothy melted at his charm. 

"I'm well. And Mr. Rodham apologizes for his absence, David. With the new medications, his doctor made him stay home."

"No matter," David said, hugging her again as he locked eyes with Hillary. "As long as she meets me at the end of the isle, all is well."

"I'm sure," Dorothy said, smiling at Hillary.

<><><><><>

Bill sat in his car staring at their apartment building. He hadn't moved in days, wanting to be ready whenever she stepped foot outside. Unfortunately, she hadn't, and he became more worried as time went by. All he needed was to catch David once he walked outside, but he hadn't seen him either. 

KNOCK KNOCK

Bill rolled down the window.

"You can't sit out here forever," Rick said, bringing Bill food. He walked around the car and got in the passenger seat. "Either go inside or come back home."

Bill clinched his jaw. "I'm not going home. No fucking away I let her stay with him, let alone marry him."

Rick opened the bag of chips and held it in front of Bill. "Eat up. I'm sure you have some fucking plan, and I'm sure you've enlisted me in it." Bill turned to him. "Good thing is, I'm up for it. Just tell me what to do."

Bill nodded, feeling powerful. "Alright."

<><>

KNOCK KNOCK

David's eyes darted to Hillary's, and she immediately crossed her legs. 

"I'm not sure about the train, Hillary. Does that look like a stain to you?" Dorothy asked, oblivious.

Still staring at Hillary, David snapped his fingers, and she stood. 

Finally, Dorothy noticed. 

Hillary opened the door, heart racing as she saw Rick. She knew Bill was up to something, but she hoped he wouldn't appear too. "Hello ma'am," Rick said as he locked eyes with her. "Is the man of the house home?"

David came to the door, placing his hand on Hillary's shoulder and holding tight. Eyes cold, he remained silent.

"Sir, I'm from Encyclopedia Britannica. How are you this fine afternoon?"

"Fine," David grunted, squeezing Hillary's shoulder more forcefully. 

"Good, good," Rick said, pulling out the catalog. "May I come in, or..." he peaked in, "are you busy?"

"We aren't busy," Dorothy interjected, needing to observe David more. "Please, come in."

David clinched his jaw, stepping back for the man to enter. "Very nice place you have here," Rick said, trying his best to play professional. "It's not often that graduate students can afford such nice furnishings."

"How did you know we were graduate students?" David asked, paranoid.

Rick thought fast. "I saw the books you have there," he said, pointing to the table. "You're also seem much too sophisticated to be undergraduates," he jested, feeling incredibly nervous. "Now, the encyclopedias..."

"We're not interested," David huffed, recognizing the ruse. If it weren't for Dorothy, he would have become violent.

"But sir, this is a once in a lifetime chance to get a full encyclopedia set for half the cost. We even throw in our award-winning atlas." He looked to Hillary and spoke slowly. "Maybe the lady of the house is interested?"

She opened her mouth, but she couldn't speak. No matter how hard she tried, she was mute. As the silent moments passed, Dorothy grabbed her hand. "Hillary, how about we take a walk?"

"No!" David screamed, suddenly catching his tone. "We have a guest," he said. "Let's allow the salesman to finish his pitch."

Rick swallowed and turned the page.

"My daughter needs some air," Dorothy said matter-of-factly. "We'll be back in a few minutes, David." She may have been kind, but she knew something sordid was going on. She helped Hillary to stand and headed for the door, leaving David and Rick alone. 

Rick looked around the room before zipping his briefcase and standing. "Good day, sir."

"No you fucking don't," David said, standing. "Who the fuck are you?"

Rick swallowed.

<><>

Dorothy walked quickly, holding onto Hillary's waist. 

"Keep walking," she demanded, finally getting to the parking lot. They stopped, and she faced Hillary, grabbing her daughter's cheeks and staring into her eyes. "Tell me, Hillary. Is he abusing you?"

Bill spotted them and immediately jumped out the car. "Hillary!" he screamed. Once she saw Bill, she broke down in tears. "Oh, Hilly," he cooed, hugging her close and kissing her hair.

"Who are you?" Dorothy asked. 

He pulled back from Hillary, still holding her close. "I'm Bill," he mustered, overwhelmed with emotion. "I'm... _her friend_." He held Hillary even closer as she sobbed uncontrollably. 

"What's going on with my daughter?" She was desperate for answers.

He caressed Hillary's face tenderly, whispering how much he loved her over and over again. Hillary looked up at him, and they locked eyes. She nodded, and Bill turned to Dorothy. "It's David," he said. Without speaking further, Bill clinched his fists, and Dorothy learned all she needed to know.

"Oh my God..."

"I tried to get her away, but that bastard...!"

"Bill..." Hillary moaned, not wanting him to get too worked up in front of her mother.

"This wedding is off," Dorothy announced, furious. "And David will get a piece of my mind." She walked back to the apartment as Bill and Hillary grabbed her hands. 

"No," Hillary said, worried beyond measure. "I don't think he'll hold back just because it's you."

She took a deep breath and nodded, suddenly overcome with emotion. She grabbed onto Hillary, sobbing as she held her daughter close. "We have to call the police...do something, just...anything for him to..."

"Please," Hillary begged, her voice small.

"Well, you're not staying here."

Hillary looked to Bill then back to her mother. "I know."

<><><><><>

Dorothy was fast asleep in the adjacent suite as Bill and Hillary sat on the couch. Although they were a seat apart, he still make sure to hold her hand.

"I love you," he whispered, staring at the floor. 

She teared up, covering her mouth. She didn't feel like she deserved love from anyone, especially him. 

He recognized her apprehension, and decided to repeat his declaration. "I love you, Hillary Rodham, and you deserve everything good in this world." He paused, choking up himself. "You're the love of my life." 

She sobbed, breath hitching in her throat as she tried to suppress her moans, fears fading away since she finally felt safe. He pulled her close, allowing her to use his chest as a tissue. He ran his fingers through her hair, humming her name as she melted into his embrace. He rubbed his long fingers up and down her back, soft touches letting her know that he would never hurt her. She ran her fingers through his hair, his thick mane falling in waves—her fingers twisting individual tresses, each curl lasting a moment before falling away.

Dorothy watched them through the crack of the door, holding her breath so they would be ignorant to her presence. Although she too fell victim to David's false charm, she'd never seen Hillary more whole than when in Bill’s arms.


	8. Chapter 8

He unlocked his door, still holding her hand. He flicked on the light, happy that Rick kept the room clean. She hesitated. 

"It's okay," he cooed, pausing so she could make the decision for herself. "We can go if you'd...."

"No," she said. "I want to stay."

He smiled and led her to his bed. He looked down at her, still smiling as she sat on his twin mattress. "It's a bit small," he said. 

She patted the space next to her, still hesitant but wanting. "It's big enough," she whispered.

They were suddenly in another realm—he gently laying her down, and she, slowly wrapping her legs around him. They exuded a silent electricity, a depth of warmth that made the world fade away. He kissed her tenderly, noticing the faint markings on her neck. It nearly killed him as he grazed them with his fingers, and he slowly leaned in, kissing every ounce of her abused skin, wanting to heal her completely with his touch. Tears streamed down her face as he tended to her. He pulled back, looking into her eyes, and gently kissing her every tear, cooing her name which fell deliciously from his lips. She had never been fond of "Hillary," but when he said it, it sounded magical. 

He lifted her shirt, slowly uncovering her pert breasts, amazed by her dark pink areolas and erect nipples. He gently wrapped his lips around her left one, flicking it with his tongue as she moaned from the pleasure. He basked in the warmth of her femininity, joining with the yin to his yang. She ran her fingers through his hair, enamored with his piercing blue eyes and his rough, yet tender skin. She lifted his shirt over his head and ran her fingers down his broad chest. She was infatuated by the difference of their bodies, and she basked in the yang to her yin.

His full erection became nearly painful as he kissed down her chest, abdomen, and thighs. Although he felt he'd explode if he couldn't be inside her, he was more concerned about making sure she felt loved. Oh, did he love her. He would die for her if need be, and far beyond anything he could put into words, he wanted her soul to understand that. She was writhing under him—legs spreading as wide as possible—knees high to ready for his entry. He finagled his fingers into her pants, slowly inching them down to find that she had already bloomed from his ministrations. He ran a single finger up her slit, collecting her slippery juices and bringing them to his lips. She tasted like heaven, and he was determined to consume more. "Billy, please..." she moaned, so desperate for him to be inside of her, but he ignored her, descending to her center, running his tongue up each of her lips, wanting to know every nook and cranny of her body. Once she realized his desire, she took a long, slow breath. She was his, and she wanted to give him time to silently revel. To relish. To adore.

Once he made contact with her nub, she sucked in a quick breath, nearly exploding. He didn't want things to end so fast, so he moved away, his tongue dancing along the tender skin around her pearl as his finger slowly entered her heat. "Billy..." she moaned, instantly clinging to the digit, and again, he pulled away, wanting to prolong their time. He straddled once more, kissing her tenderly as her small hand slowly stroked his cock. "Hill..." he moaned, ready to come, and she moved her hand away.

"I can't take this much longer," she whispered, ass lifting from the bed to meet his hardened member. "Please, Billy."

He quirked his teary eyes. He wanted her to give him permission, and he had to hear it from her lips. 

"Billy, please." She squirmed along the bed sheets, clinching them with her fists. "Please fuck me..."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, reaching down and placing his head at her entrance. "Please," she begged, still lifting, still writhing, still being anything but absolutely still. She placed her hands on his ass, pulling in to guide him, and he followed her lead, slowly entering her heat. She was relieved to be filled to the hilt, and her walls immediately clamped down on his throbbing cock.

"Hillary..."

"Bill..."

They moved as though they were on a high-wire. A move too quick and they would fall into the sea of absolute satisfaction. But they wanted to prolong this, never wanting to detach. He lightly thrust inside her, and her center pulled him in. She unclenched when possible, breathing deeply when needed.

They purposely remained on the edge of ecstasy, her toes curling as she tried to move as little as possible, his ass twitching yet wanting to thrust like there was no tomorrow. They gazed into each other's eyes, lips connecting, hearts pounding, soul's intertwining. And they knew it was time. Their souls held hands, closed eyes, and jumped off the high-wire, gliding towards that glistening sea, the world's rotation decelerating in applause of their connection. Their thrusts became faster than the speed of sound—their moans loader than strikes of thunder. Bill was filled with power—biology convincing him, far beyond his judgment, that it was time to create a new life inside of her. Upon hitting the water, they plunged deep, eyes open, sound muffled by the moving waves. They interlocked their fingers, air no longer needed and words simply and absolutely unnecessary.


	9. Chapter 9

When her inner eyelids suddenly glowed orange, she knew it was daybreak. She clinched them tighter, not wanting to face the inevitable consequences of her departure and not wanting to leave his warm embrace. One day left, she thought, nuzzling to Bill's chest as he lay fast asleep—his lips pouty like a small child—his hair disheveled from their nighttime swim. She gently caressed his chin as their lips connected. Still asleep, he returned her kiss as though this was the way things had always been. There was no need for adjustment. Instead, they merely fell back into the groove they had before the world began.

She put on her glasses, and squinted at the clock. Suddenly, panic swept through her. She hadn't told her mother where she was, and she was certain that the woman was looking for her. 

"Bill," she said, shaking him lightly. 

He stirred. It wasn't a dream, he thought. She was still in his arms. 

"Billy, I need to get back to the hotel."

He nodded, swallowing, opening his eyes wide to clear his vision. 

"But I need to shower first."

He nodded again, enraptured in her smell but wondering how this would work.

<><><><><>

He wanted her comfortable, so he scanned the bathroom. The guys were so fucking disgusting, he thought, seeing piss stains on the shower stalls and hating the smell that hung in the air. He opened the janitor's closet, searching for the cleanser and a rag. If his girl needed to shower, he'd be damn sure she could leave it cleaner than when she entered. 

"Whoa, do you work on staff now?" Rick asked, grinning widely in his bathrobe. 

Bill looked up. "Hillary's here, and this bathroom is officially shut down for the next hour."

"Well, where can I shower? I have class in five minutes." He grinned slyly.

"Go downstairs or something," Bill said, focused while scrubbing and determined to make things as clean as possible for his girl. He knew that he owed Rick, so he took a deep breath, stepping out of his trance. "Thank you, buddy. I owe you one."

"You owe me three, asshole,” he said, holding up his swollen fist. “But no bother. As long as you stop being a showoff at the pool table, we're even."

Bill smiled. "Deal. But only for the next three weeks. Then I'm gonna go back to kicking your ass in style."

"Yeah, yeah," Rick said, staring at Bill as he continued to scrub vigorously. “He lost a tooth,” Rick chuckled. “Flew right out of his mouth before I ran out the building. Now he’ll say ‘Cherrio’ with a lisp.”

Bill smiled, shaking his head.

"Hey,” Rick said, becoming serious.

Bill turned to him.

"You’re a good man. Really."

Touched, Bill nodded.

<><>

As they sneaked down the hallway, she spotted the "Out of Order" sign hanging on the door. When his hand pressed the metal push, she rested hers on his shoulder, confused.

"I put it there," he whispered, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't want you to be disturbed."

She smiled, and he wrapped his hand around her waist, both walking in hesitantly.

"Wow," she said. "I've never been in a men's room before."

"Cool, isn't it?"

"You have urinals," she said, pointing to the wall. "And it's oddly clean."

He smiled, leading her to a stall. "This one is the best one," he said, showing her how to turn it on. "The hot water comes fast, and it has good pressure."

She nodded, placing her towel on the hook. 

"I'll be waiting for you outside."

"No," she said, amazed that she was being so forward. "Stay with me."

He blushed, confused about whether or not he should enter with her. Thankfully, she grabbed his hand when she turned the lever, water rushing onto her body as he stepped inside.

<><><><><>

They stood outside of her mother's hotel room holding hands. 

"I love you," he cooed, eyes unable to take in enough of her beauty. She rested her hands at his torso and leaned in close. She couldn't inhale enough of his scent. All the while, her mother looked at them through the peephole. Of course, these weren't the best of circumstances, but in the end, she wanted Hillary happy as well as deeply and intrinsically loved.

"I love you, too," Hillary whispered as Bill's fingers combed through her hair. They kissed, and as they held to their embrace, Dorothy slowly opened the door.

"Hillary."

She jumped, wiping her lips as she faced her mother.

"Bill," the woman said, nodding to the handsome boy who treated her daughter so kindly. Maybe too kindly.

"Mom, Bill and I..."

"I know," Dorothy said, trying to suppress her smile. "We need to talk, Hillary. And Bill..." 

Bill nodded, overwhelmed. "I'll see you later, Hillary."

Hillary nodded, smiling as her mother gently pushed her into the room.

<><>

"I see you've had a good night."

"Mom, I..."

"It's fine," Dorothy said. "If you were with Bill, it's fine."

Hillary was relieved, but she knew this was just the beginning.

"I talked to your father about David, Hillary. I considered keeping it from him, but there was just no way."

Hillary looked afar off, eyes welling with tears. "I know he's disappointed in me..." she whispered.

Dorothy quirked her brows, confused. "Not so. He just wishes you would've told us that David was..." Dorothy took a seat, feeling rage rising inside of her. "I've convinced him to stay in Illinois, but we have to report David to the authorities."

Hillary panicked. "Please. I'll stay away from him." Dorothy shook her head as Hillary continued her rant. "I can get movers to pack my things..."

"Hillary, it's settled. I've already made the appointment with the local station for noon."

She was so afraid that the room started spinning. "But you don't know him, Mom! He'd find a way to punish me!"

Dorothy remained calm purposely, but her heart broke watching Hillary's desperation. "He won't be able to hurt you anymore, sweetheart."

"He will! He's...he's sadistic! He'll find me, and he'll do anything to get me back! Just...just anything to make sure that I'm…!"

"I know," Dorothy said, heading to the kitchenette. "He's called here nearly twenty times since last night. I told the front desk to ignore any further calls."

Hillary broke down sobbing. She folded into herself, looking like the little girl she once was. Dorothy nearly shattered.

"You need to law on your side," Dorothy said, choked up. "And..." she said, sitting on the couch to rock Hillary in her arms, "we need to send everyone home who's already arrived."

"But...the caterers are still coming. And the venue is..."

"Shh..." Dorothy cooed, holding Hillary close to her breast. "It will all work out. Mother is here, and it will all be okay."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed. I'll be starting a new AU soon, and of course, adding more to my series. <3

David had been arrested on what was meant to be their wedding day. With his student Visa revoked, he was immediately sent back home to England, reputation forever sullied.

In the weeks following his departure, Hillary was overwhelmed by how off course her life had become, and she knew she needed time to heal. She took a year off to move back home to Park Ridge. As the seasons changed, her life slowly fell back into place. Returning to New Haven brought along its fair share of anxiety, but she was still determined to graduate law school and to subsequently change the world.

That fall afternoon, she studied on the soccer field, blanket covering the dying dandelions and the perpetually busy ants. As she turned the page, she leaned back to Bill’s chest—his boyish charm and loving arms still an eternal salve. He’d brought his grandmother’s engagement ring with him when he’d visited her the previous Christmas, but he was too afraid to ask for her hand. He left that trip in deep regret, determined to make his proposal even more special than he’d initially planned. When she returned to Connecticut, they spent every moment they could together. They were breath to each other—joy and comfort, too. The cool breeze that swept through the soccer field that afternoon caressed their faces, and each of their bodies provided warmth for the other.

"Hill, look," he said, lifting her hand so the sunlight would catch in her small, diamond ring. "It sparkles just like your eyes."

She shook her head, grinning as she looked back to her book. "Let me study, Billy."

He nodded, and she leaned back to his chest. He’d graduated two semesters before, but that didn’t stop him from attending their study sessions. When he got an associate position at a local law firm, he knew that it was time to secretly buy that house she liked near the airport. He still watched her, needing to stare because she felt like a dream. It was as though she were a myth—his eyes deceiving him consistently because he'd never seen a more beautiful girl. As she turned the page, he was transfixed by her hand, so proud of the ring he'd chosen after he got permission from her father. With Dorothy's encouragement, the ornery man gave the go-ahead, causing Bill to jump up and down in their small, Park Ridge living room. Once she was back in New Haven for good, he took her to that new house and parked outside. 

“I bought the house,” he said, to her amazement. He got out the car, walking around to open the passenger door. They walked inside, and he showed her every room. He noticed how much she loved that big fireplace, and he knew, even though she was silent, that he’d made the right choice. As they descended the stairwell, he grabbed her hand, sitting her on the edge of that fireplace, and his heart nearly beat out his chest. He got on one knee, and as he reached in his back pocket for the ring, she covered her mouth, overwhelmed.

“Hillary Rodham,” he said, voice shaking. “Will you marry me?”

She looked at the ring, beautiful in its simplicity. She looked into his longing, blue eyes, knowing that each moment she kept silent, was an eternity to his ears. “Yes,” she said, holding him close and kissing him over and over again. Tears streamed down his face as he rested his head on her lap. Her fingers grazed his earlobe, whispering “I love you,” from her depths.

Another cool breeze swept by, and he kissed her hair. She placed her hand on his cheek, never moving her eyes from the pages. He reached to her belly, finagling his hand under her shirt as she continued to read. She loved when he did that. Ever since she told him about the pregnancy, he couldn't touch her enough.

"I swear I felt her moving," Bill said, glee in his voice.

She rolled her eyes, still so enamored. "It's too early, honey. You probably just felt my stomach growling."

"Are you hungry?" He quickly stood, patting his pockets. "I can go get you something." 

"I'm fine," she cooed, grabbing his hand. "I just want to get through this chapter, and then we can go home."

Home. He already felt like he was there whenever he looked at her. She felt the same whenever he gently whispered her name. 

He nodded, sitting back down for her to lean onto his chest, and he kissed her hair again, never wanting to let her go. 

Alone on that empty soccer field, they cuddled closer, and the hidden stars gasped in silence.


End file.
